Ashes and Wine
by thedanceshedoes
Summary: This story takes place right after Teddy told Owen she is pregnant. What decision will Owen make?
1. Chapter 1

**Ashes and Wine**

 ** _Teddy Altman & Owen Hunt_**

 **A/N:** I know many people don't want Owen to be with Teddy, but they are my ship since forever, so, if you don't like them, this story won't be good for you. I have already written a story about Teddy being pregnant and Owen helping her, but it was Henry's baby and I had to stop writing it due to lack of time. So here I am again, writing about my favorite characters again. I'll try to update once a week, no promises, though.

 **Inspiration:** _Ashes and Wine - A Fine Frenzy._

"My intention wasn't to drop a bomb like that on him. Not today. Not if I knew we would be stuck in an elevator right after, trapped there for a while with Amelia telling Owen she wanted to adopt Betty. I didn't want it to be like that. I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have taken so long to tell him. Maybe it would have been easier if I had just sent him an email…" – Teddy was pacing around the on-call room, with her hands on her waist and a frighten face on when Meredith stepped in.

"Are you okay?" – Meredith asked, worried.

"I clearly am not. I told Owen I am pregnant. But it didn't go as I expected. He was in front of me, in surgery with me, and I couldn't bear it anymore. I spilled it out, right there. _I am pregnant and it is yours._ I have been trying to tell him that, but every time there was something getting in our way. So I just jumped right there and told him." – Tears were streaming down her face.

"That's good, isn't it? Now he knows, you don't have to hide it anymore." – said Meredith, trying to understand why Teddy thought it was a bad way of telling Owen. "And also now Amelia knows."

"That's the problem. Of course I didn't come here expecting him to marry me or anything like that, but you know my story with him. You know what I feel about him. And the thing is: I am the one who sent him away when he came to see me in Germany. That's my entire fault. Now I want something that I clearly won't get. He came back, he loves her, and they are having a family together. You should have seen them both suffering when Betty disappeared. Why do I always mess things up? Why can't I just express my feelings? You wanna know what he told me when we finished surgery a few minutes ago? He said that we will figure it out" – Teddy couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face.

Meredith got closer, put her hands on Teddy's shoulder and said the most comforting words a friend could say: "You know he loves you, right? He never actually told you that before, because you are his true love and he is too afraid to lose you forever. You should have seen him when he got back from Germany. He has been sad since then. Yes, he is with Amelia, they were married, they got a divorce and somehow they are back together now, but I don't think they are fit for each other. Just, please, be patient, Teddy. You know Owen won't do what's not right for his heart. He lost you once; he won't let it happen twice."

Teddy looked at Meredith with a desperate look: "I can't lose him again, Meredith. I have loved him since forever. It just never happened and when it did, I ruined it."

"I know." – Meredith replied.

 ** _Is there a chance?  
A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
A reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may change your mind?  
_** ** _Or are we ashes and wine?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Teddy Altman & Owen Hunt**

 _A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy it._

Teddy went to her hotel room that night not knowing what was going to happen next. She hated that feeling. She was used to being in charge of everything that was going on in her life. She was used to having a plan A, B and C. She was definitely not used to living the uncertain and that was exactly what was going to happen for the next few months.

She left her bag in the couch, took off her shoes in the middle of her way to the hotel's king size bed and laid there, staring at the ceiling for a while.

"You, little one, are the most amazing thing that has happened to me in the past few years." – she placed her hands on her belly. – "I am sorry for making you feel so many things lately. I am sorry for my lack of sleep, my poor eating habits, my crazy airplane rides…"- Teddy got interrupted by her phone ringing. – "Hello?"

"Teddy? It's Owen. Can you come over? Amelia is staying at Meredith's for the night and Betty is not here either so I think we could talk… Leo is already asleep." – said Owen, his voice cracking a little.

"I don't know if it is a good idea, Owen. We have had a crazy day today and I don't want to hurt your feelings again. Besides, it's a little late already; don't you have to go to work tomorrow?" – she got up, car keys and purse already in hand, pretending she was actually going to go out to meet him and solve this whole situation before everything had the chance to drive her crazy.

"Well, I don't think there is a way you could possibly hurt my feelings. And I asked for a day off tomorrow because I really wanted to solve our situation before it could drive you crazy, since I know how much you love to have your life all planned. I can cook for us tonight, you can stay here in my room and I take Betty's for the night. Can you please just come over?" – he seemed a little desperate with this whole situation.

"Owen…"- she took a deep breath – "It's already driving me crazy. I have been in a bad position since I saw those two lines in the 1000 pregnancy tests I took. I didn't know if I should call you, if I should come here to tell you in person. I didn't know what to do. And it was supposed to be the happiest moment of our lives." – She started sobbing on the phone.

Owen stopped pacing around the living room, his brows frowned, he was pale and scared and he had to pull up some words to calm her down.

"Hey, please don't cry. I'm going to call a sitter to take care of Leo, stay where you are, just send me the address so I can come to you. Will you?" – He has never felt so much joy and pain at the same time.

"Hi" – Teddy was already on her PJs. – "I am sorry for the clothes, but I really need to buy some stuff, all my clothes seem to be smaller" – She had that Teddy smile on her face.

"Is this supposed to be funny?" – Owen seemed to be confused.

"Well, I am trying to break some ice here. Cheer you up, cheer me up... Come on in." – She moved away from the door step so he could get in.

"Do you want to go first or do you want me to go first? – Owen couldn't stop pacing around Teddy's hotel room.

"I think you can tell me whatever it is that you came to tell me. I believe I am ready to hear your decision. I already accept what I have…"

Owen interrupted her with a long kiss, cupping her face in his both hands and then finishing it with a forehead kiss.

"I didn't come here to tell you I just want to be a part of our kid's life. I came here to tell you I love you. I have always loved you. I could never stop loving you, even when you told me to go away. I love you, Theodora. And I am sorry for not allowing you to enjoy the happiest day of your life, of our lives. I am sorry for making you go through this all alone..." – Owen suddenly stopped, placed his hands on his hips and, with a frightened look, stared at Teddy's eyes. "I am with, or I was with… I don't even know… I am with Amelia because you sent me away. I adopted Leo, Amelia jumped in to help me for a while and then his mother, Betty, came along and Amelia felt like she needed to help her. This is all complicated, but you are the one I really love. And I am willing to be with you, unless you don't want to."

"So this is really what you want? Like, no doubt? Because you going to Germany was the second time I thought we would stay together and then I ended up figuring out everything that was actually going on, and it wasn't you coming after me because you wanted me."

Owen kneeled in front of Teddy, he seemed desperate and about to cry.

"Teddy, please. I swear I went to Germany because I wanted to be with you. I know it was Amelia's idea, but deep inside you and I know that I have feelings for you and Amelia could see that too. I think I was afraid to take another step in our relationship because I really love you as a friend and I didn't wanna lose it if something went wrong. Which is a total excuse, but it is the truth. I can't imagine my life without."

_ **_Don't know what to do anymore_**  
 ** _I've lost the only love worth fighting for_**  
 ** _And I'll drown in my tears, don't they see?_**  
 ** _And that would show you, that would make you hurt like me_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **A/N:** this chapter takes place after 14x17, when Teddy finds out she is pregnant, it's a Teddy's POV. Hope you like it. Comments are always welcome, they actually inspire me. Sorry for taking this long to post it. Also, this fanfiction was inspired by some scenes from GA, so I gathered them in a fanvid, the link is in my bio.

 _############_

 _Why did I send him away? Why was I so scared of loving him? I have loved him since we met. I moved mountains to be close to him and I also moved miles away so I could actually accept the fact that I would never be his lover. And now, out of the blue, I kicked him out of my house because I was hurt by the fact that he didn't figure out by himself that he loves me. I kicked him out because his ex-wife, or wife… I don't even know… told him that he should be with me, because I am the person he loves. I mean… why am I crying for doing that? This was the right thing. How can I possibly love someone that can't see that I am the person he loves? I was dumb enough to go to Seattle because I believed he would say he wanted to be with me, I wouldn't be dumb again for believing he came here because he wanted to be with me._

 _###########_

Teddy slid her back against the door until she reached the floor. She embraced her legs with her arms and burst into tears. During two whole hours she sat there, hoping Owen would actually come back and knock on her door, even though she knew that wouldn't happen. And it didn't happen. But still, she would rather believe he would come back, especially after everything that happened that night, than accept the fact that he would never try to come visit her again.

She finally decided she should get up and move on. Tomorrow she would have a major surgery to perform and she needed a good night sleep. She walked to her bathroom, took a long bath and then walked to her bed, a very cold and empty bed. A bed that, yesterday, felt like home, but that today is feeling like an empty house. She avoided thinking about Owen and everything that happened, about the sex, the kissing and the loving words. His words felt like lies now while hers were all true. She was feeling ashamed of believing in him, of telling him every single thing she felt for him. Eventually she fell asleep.

 _###########_

Teddy was recovering from that awkward visit in the middle of the night. She wasn't thinking about it as frequently as she was used to a few weeks ago. Everything seemed to be going just fine, except one thing.

"What brings you here, Teddy? You came in two months ago for you annual checkup, so I assume something is wrong…" – Alison, her gynecologist, asked her.

"Well, I'm two weeks late and that never happens, so I believe I might be…" – Teddy burst into tears before she could even say what she was about to say.

Alison handed her a box of Kleenex and finished the sentence for her "You believe you might be pregnant? Have you taken any home test? Or even a blood test?"

"No, by this time I am pretty sure this is just a way of confirming what I already know. So I just came here for you to ask all the exams you would like." – She took a kleenex to dry all the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Okay. I'm gonna give you this cup so you can pee on it and then we can take the home pregnancy test, just to confirm. Then I'll withdraw your blood to run the blood test and then when I get the results, I'll call you for us to schedule your ultrasound, okay?" – Alison could see that Teddy was frightened.

"Right... "- That's all she could say at that moment.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but are you sure you are okay?" – Alison was starting to get worried about her, after all, they had become close friends, so she actually knew a few things that had happened and were happening in Teddy's life.

"I am. I mean, not completely fine, but I am fine. I just have to figure some things out." – Teddy closed Alison's room's door.

 _###########_

 _I don't know how I am supposed to tell Owen I am expecting his baby. Last month I sent him home, last month he made me feel so bad and now I have to talk to him. I don't know how, but I have to. I can't keep this away from him. It's half of me and half of him._

 _It's funny how life can play with you. For 24 hours I felt like all I ever wanted was really going to happen. That the man I've always loved had come to his senses and had figured out that what we felt for each other was mutual. But I was wrong. Owen keeps hurting me day by day. I am his best friend, but he hurts me so much. And now I am expecting his child and I don't even know how to tell him that, because he probably has found love somewhere else again. What I told him that night is real, he can never be alone, he has to find someone to fill the emptiness of his heart, someone he can "love" to make him forget he is hurt. It doesn't really matter who it is, it can be a random person he meets at a bar, as long as he can be cherished and loved, he will stick around. And the thing is: he is too blind to see that I am here for him, every fucking time. But I have to tell him, somehow. Most importantly, I am afraid of how things will play around, because my life here is perfect, but I don't want my kid to grow up away from his/her father._

 _###########_

 ** _Don't know if our fate's already sealed_** ** _  
_** ** _This day's a spinning surface on a wheel_** ** _  
_** ** _And I'm ill with the thought of your kiss_** ** _  
_** ** _Coffee-laced, intoxicating on her lips_**


End file.
